


Second by Second (Soulmates AU)

by Nightmare_Noodles



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonus: Black Star and Patti are Platonic Soulmates, F/M, I need more Soul and Kidd, Kidd is extra OCD today, M/M, Maka and Soul are platonic soulmates because Soul is gay as shit, Mild Language, Oneshot, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, These babies need more love please, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Noodles/pseuds/Nightmare_Noodles
Summary: To say Soul was nervous was an understatement. His timer had reached the 24-hour mark yesterday, and there it was, still counting down second by second.





	Second by Second (Soulmates AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this. This is my first work on the archive, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this! These gay boys need more love oh my god.
> 
> Bear with me until I figure this damned website out, please!
> 
> Un'betad!
> 
> Enjoy, darlings! xx

To say Soul was nervous was an understatement.

His timer had ticked down, second by second, until it had reached the nerve-wracking 24-hour mark yesterday at approximately 11 AM. Now, it was about 8 AM (they were late for school, who would've guessed?) and Soul was currently having a mini heart-attack in his bathroom.

He had already met his platonic soulmate, Maka Albarn, a long while ago. They had since then become the most badass weapon and meister pair in his opinion. They had matching scythe tattoos on the right side of their collarbone, and you could normally see Soul's peeking out when he wore a baggier t-shirt.

His romantic (hopefully) soulmate and he would have their matching tattoos on, shocker, the left side of their collarbone. He glanced down in the mirror, seeing his timer glowing a slight blue on his skin at the three-hour mark. Shit. _Shit._ **_Shit._**

With a couple shouts from Maka, the threat of a Maka-Chop, and the looming anxiety of his soulmate, Soul sluggishly got ready to go to school. He sported his usual jacket, headband, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. As he poured the milk into his Frosted Flakes, a sudden thought flashed through his head.  _What if my timer is unrequited?_

Although they were rare, unrequited timers were possible. His timer did have a chance of being the only one to go off, and that thought frightened him. Just a little, though. Another thing that scared him was the fact that his soulmate wouldn't like him, or even someone of the opposite gender.

Let's just say Soul wasn't exactly the most conspicuous when it came down to his romantic feelings.

He quickly dismissed these thoughts and focused on eating the cereal.

* * *

 

They sat outside the entrance to the school, just waiting. Maka was in class, as was everyone else, but he and Black Star had skipped, per usual.

Soul didn't think time would ever move slower, and he was starting to get slightly agitated about it. Of course, he didn't exactly realize he had six minutes left on his timer, but when he did he clearly was stressed out.

Black Star, shockingly, was the first to notice. Soul had been his best friend for forever and a half and had never seen him this anxious in his life. His eyes immediately darted to Soul's timer, which barely could be seen with his jacket on, but he saw enough to know exactly what was happening. Black Star had already met his romantic soulmate, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, who also happened to be his weapon partner. In Black Star's eyes, they were _definitely_ the most badass weapon and meister duo. 

"Hey, Soul?" Soul's eyes drifted up from fiddling with his jacket to meet Black Star's. He hummed a response, and Black Star smiled at the acknowledgement. He knew how nervous Soul was, this was one of (just kidding. it _was_ the most nerve-wracking) the most nerve wracking moments of your life. "It's gonna be fine, man. They'll love you. You just gotta think positive, like the almighty god Black Star!!" He proceeded to chant his name, like some sort of weird-ass, god-knows-what-was-happening ritual. Soul rolled his eyes.

He tried to listen to Black Star, he really did. But god, it was hard.

Especially when he realized he had ten seconds left.

Especially when he saw him.

Right when he saw the black-clad boy on the skateboard, he knew. That was him. That was his soulmate. And by god, he was _stunning_.

He was mainly clothed in a black, but it went well with his pale skin. He had raven hair with three white stripes going about half-way through it, and his eyes were a piercing golden color. As he stepped off his skateboard, Soul noticed he had a royal or regal aura, and he simply looked annoyed. He was only slightly shorter than Soul, and quite frail, but once again, he looked beautiful. Soul noticed he was holding twin pistols in his bony hands, but that quickly changed when they transformed into two females. The two started to argue, and the boy just looked even more annoyed.

 

The boy looked up to see the starstruck duo, and in the second his honey eyes met Soul's blood red orbs, two beeps went off, and all was silent. Soul felt a small burn on his collarbone, and he grinned. He had known it would've been him. 

The boy, however, looked slightly surprised, but mostly pissed off. This made Soul pretty uneasy as he ran his eyes over the boy's features once more. Everything remained silent for what felt like forever, until the boy finally spoke.

"Your hair. How do you live with this? How do you live, knowing you can fix your hair to be more symmetrical, and leave it like, like _this_?! And your grin is so very lopsided, how do you _live_ with yourself??! You-" He quickly realized what he was saying as he gazed down over Soul, watching as his expression plummeted from a awestruck grin to a defeated one. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He was quickly cut off by Soul looking him in the eye, and he quickly prepped for retaliation, but what he got was quite the opposite.

"It's fine, man. Don't sweat it." He shrugged, sticking out his hand. "Soul Eater Evans, but most people call me Soul."

He grinned his damned lopsided grin when his hand was met by a pale one. "Death the Kidd, but you can call me Kidd, I suppose. Everyone does. Once again, I apologize for what I stated earlier, you see I..." Kidd was suddenly embarrassed, but Soul just chuckled.

"Like I said, it's fine, Kidd. You think one little insult would keep me from getting to know my _soulmate_?" Soul wriggled his eyebrows playfully, shaking off Kidd's apology. Kidd's face immediately turned bright red, and he lightly smacked Soul's shoulder. Soul just laughed, and they talked amiably for quite a while.

Their soulmarks turned out to be really cool. They were three stripes, painted white, but in the stripes were what looked like Soul's EAT patch on his headband. 

"That reminds me, why do you have three stripes in your hair?" Kidd groaned.

"I hate them. Every time I try to dye my hair, they just come back. They're there because of my...lineage." Kidd simply said. Soul just nodded, understanding if he didn't want to go any further with the conversation.

"Hey, Kidd?" Soul asked, glancing over to the small boy. He hummed a response, signaling Soul to continue. "Why were you so late today? School's almost over!" Kidd blanched. 

"I-I had to fold the toilet paper properly! It was off by a centimeter, so I had to fix it! And then all the paintings in the mansion were off by about an inch, so it took me about three hours to do that-"

If Soul had any liquid in his mouth, it almost would've looked like the cartoons he had watched when he was a kid. (Okay, so maybe he sometimes still watched them. No shame there.)

"T-Three hours?! Just how big is your house?! Or would it be the amount of paintings you have..?"

"My house isn't what you'd call small, but I do have a bunch of paintings. Eighty-eight, to be exact."

Soul deadpanned. He thinks he understands Kidd's outburst earlier. 

"Jeez, you're weird." Soul muttered, and Kidd looked shocked and hurt. But Soul merely chuckled. "But I think it's super cute." Kidd rolled his eyes, turning away from him to attempt to conceal the dark blush spreading across his cheeks. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" 

"Of course, Soul."

* * *

 

While they were talking, Black Star was dealing with things of his own. His platonic timer had gone off, and he looked up from the romantic soulmates to see the smaller of the two girls Kidd had brought standing in front of him. She stuck her hand out, awaiting hi to shake it.

"I'm Patti Thompson, and this is my big sister Liz!! We're the most amaaaaazing weapon pair EVER!" 

Black Star laughed, shaking her hand and introducing himself as the almighty god Black Star. He looked down to see where his mark was, spotting right in the middle of the big star on his left bicep.

_It was a fucking giraffe._

Why must life treat Black Star so poorly sometimes?

**Author's Note:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS V GOOD. THANK.
> 
> no but seriously thanks for reading through this. it was written way too fast and while i should be sleeping SO MY APOLOGIES IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!
> 
> Thank you, again! <3  
> xx


End file.
